dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive46
Blog Post Please read. Echostar 22:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Interview Hey Bond! I've been away for a while because of OOC reasons, but I FINALLY posted back. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 18:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat soon? I know you're on vacation, and I hope DC is wonderful (and I'm still insanely jealous, and wish I could've snuck into your suitcase), but when you come back (if you come back), I've got some things I need to discuss with you. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) So I saw your blog… I read your blog post and now I understand exactly why your characters aren't overpowered. I have a businessman and lord, and maybe, just maybe, Alec Winterfell and Ash could work something out to everyone's advantage. Like co-owners or something like that? Just an idea, but let me know what you think of that. 02:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: I wasn't worried. I knew you could've seen it and I know you're busy on here and in real-life. And okay, just know that me and a few others probably understand why people think that your characters are overpowered. So, enough about that, would you like to RP? 13:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Felicity/Gwen? Would you like to RP the two nymphs? Felicity Kent and yours? She's the dark nymph that replaced Laela. Instead of anything else? And somewhere in Hogsmeade has to work, since Felicity's not entering Hogwarts until next term. 22:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Patricia Does Ash still want to see her? :) Echostar 12:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi! Awh, I miss RPing with you too, I hope you had a good holiday :) I'd love to RP! Kimi and Ash maybe? We said we'd do their career plans meeting thing when you got back. We don't have to though, I'm open to anything :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:20, September 8, 2015 (UTC) The Demi Situation Since Demi's staying at Rhian's apartment, if Demi gets found somehow, is Rhian going to get reprimanded? :P 16:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, phew. I was just wondering if she'd get in trouble for willingly keeping her out of school. 16:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : If Jac's going to turn up at Rhian's apartment (I'm kind of guessing that's how it'll go), she's going to be rather reluctant and traumatised after the Knockturn Alley incident-- just letting you know :) 16:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Rhian's Report Hope took Rhian's statement at the hospital and passed it along to Renee, before you go getting him up in everyone's business again :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin team I've been trying to work on it. This week has just been crazy while I'm getting things ready to move and such. I'm just trying to figure out numbers and such before I set up a vote. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 21:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP Shcheduled Kole and Elle. Yes I would like to do that sometime/somewhere. What about an IC Tuesday morning shortly after breakfast in the Forbidden Forest? Unless Elle isn't the kind of girl who would go into the Forest. I had another idea taking place at the Training Grounds. Let me know which you prefer or feel free to post first. Thanks for remembering! Ship it. Then, let me know. 05:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Peeves Good to know. Danke! 18:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) So Melinda... Who would notice her behavior? Ash? Faith? Anyone? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:06, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:RPs Thomas/Elle sounds good! Or Jac/Holly. Or both? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:11, September 10, 2015 (UTC) : No, actually. :P I really want Elle to admit she likes Thomas. I thought about having Aydan come in... but I didn't think Elle would admit anything to him, lol. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:52, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I find it so interesting... That in canon (or at least in the movie) the students were gung-ho about facing the boggart, but here... This owl was mostly for the gif XD 13:31, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I haven't forgotten! I did get your owl- my wrist is really bothering me, so I haven't been typing very much beyond schoolwork. Hopefully by Monday it will be better, and maybe we can do a huge Ferlen/Rose/Mary/Hope/Regan rp :) Echostar 17:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: RPs The only thing I can think of would be Jac/Holly. But that's all I got. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :We can start now. I'll start Faith/Melinda... you can start the other? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Lots of thanks Totally felt those prayers today. Rally Sunday went great. I'm now exhausted beyond all reason. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:10, September 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:Signatures http://www.mylivesignature.com/mls_wizard1_1.php :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:48, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Mmm... I think it'll be a friendly greeting. 'Sides, Lucien doesn't have a girlfriend, or has bed anybody in particular. Thanks Awh, thank you! Yeah, I'm not sure Carmen would enjoy that very much, but I'll keep it in mind in the future and let you know if any suitable options come up :) Thank you x ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:27, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Jac and Sera? So I don't think I've ever actually RPed with you properly, and I may or may not have been stalking Jac/Lucien, so I was wondering if you wanted to RP Jac and Sera at some point? I mean, I'd assume they'd know each other, and I think it'd be fun? 15:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :She probably is, honestly. :P 16:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea. Here, maybe, if we archive first? 16:53, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for catching that. I'll edit it right now, and shrieking shack works great for me! You wanna post first or me? Attaway House? Should we make them a house on the wiki so we've got somewhere to RP them? :) 14:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well... they're half-blooded, and went to a Muggle primary school. So I guess I didn't see them living in Hogsmeade? I only RPed him in Hogsmeade the other day because NAP's char was in Lil Bundles and she requested it... and I figured that they just took a special summer trip in with their Dad or something. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Lol, Muggle London works fine :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:58, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I figured they shared a room. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I've got a few e-mails to send, but then I can start looking for pictures. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I liked this one the best! :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Sibs Aydan's got a trick up his sleeve for Elle in the Kitchen. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, not at all.... I didn't think she'd try to hex him.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Duly noted. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blog I saw it yesterday when she showed it to me. I think for her, the whole point of putting it in just her sandbox was that people would find it only if they wanted to see it. She's really nervous putting her feelings out there for everyone to see, because she doesn't want to cause even more problems, and I can completely understand that. She said yesterday she likely won't be coming in chat today. If/when I see her next, I'll ask her if it's okay to link it in the Community Corner. But I really don't feel comfortable doing so without her permission. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, it's a good blog. And I see it's merit. But I really do want to ask her permission. I'd have hated for someone to just post something-- anything, really-- in my sandbox here on the wiki without my permission first. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:17, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Emma's given her permission to put the blog up. Only... I have no idea what to say? "Here's Emma's blog. She has thoughts. You should read them?" xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:00, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Ash/Charity? Ferlen/Benjamin (stuff about Mary....? Or we can just leave that alone, too.) Ash/Hope (again... same train of thought... we can leave it alone...)? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, it's fine. I wasn't sure if Ferlen would go to Benjamin as head of DMLE... to like... actually remove her, or if that would be for Ash, that's the only reason I tossed it in there. Ash and Charity is fine. :) 16:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Something to see... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head RP? I meant to ask you a while back, but then I forgot because I was a bit busy. :P Anyways, I'm cool with whoever really? If the answer is yes, that is. :D Leaderboard I don't think anyone pays much attention to it anymore. But you might want to use the fact that I'll be gone the next few days as a means to put more separation between us, if you want to hold onto your #2 spot. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :How does one cheat on the leaderboard? xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:58, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiii. Hey. I want you to know that I have read your blog. I read it a week ago, and I have no idea if you know but one week ago for me was exams. I even messaged CK on ask telling her that I'd reply as soon as exams were over, and I really was planning to. Seriously. But then the first time I saw you last weekend, you left chat like five seconds after I joined and the second time you left just as I gathered the courage to click the PM button. Really, it was a matter of terrible timing. I was meaning to reply to you this week but it's just been a whirlwind of RL so wiki hasn't been the forefront of my thoughts and I could never catch you on chat unless I had five minutes before I needed to go to school or I had a quiz the next day. And yeah, you can choose not to believe me if you don't want to, and you can choose to believe that I'm just making excuses, but really this was just one big case of bad timing on my end. I didn't want to reply to your blog in a comment because I felt like it'd be better if the two of us were PMing. Like, actually talking and having a conversation because timezones suck and waiting eight hours between replies is kind of nervewracking. (For me, at least.) And I didn't want to just PM you and be like "yo I read your blog" because this is an issue I want to give time to because I know it's important. Surprisingly, I'm not messaging right now you because of Emma's blog either. To be honest, I saw it halfway through writing this message and if anything it's just made me more Gryffindor to hit publish. So, next time we're both on chat (tomorrow's a Friday for me so I'm hoping I'll be able to get on), let's talk? Thanks and I really appreciate what you're trying to do here. LittleRedCrazyHood 12:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yay! That'd be great. (I'm not sure exactly when we can chat but I really hope to catch you soon.) Hope you have an amazing day! :) LittleRedCrazyHood 12:33, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RP I haven't roleplayed Amber very much lately, so I chose Melinda/Amber over here, although I would love to roleplay the others sometime. :) Mary A rabbit is humble and gentle, and actually very self-sacrificing when it comes to protecting its family. However, a rabbit is also vulnerable and skittish, and not really self-assertive. It also is an animal with a bit of hope for Mary, since a rabbit also symbolizes luck and good health. Echostar 15:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Boggart If you faced a Boggart and conquered it in the same way you would conquer a fear landscape in Divergent... finding a way to battle the fear and win... would a Boggart theoretically go through a person's fear landscape backwards? Echostar 16:42, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :If a character was afraid of Inferi and attacked it with fire, it defeats the fear... but not the Boggart. The only way to do that is laughter. But if the fear was conquered, would the Boggart try the second worst fear, and so on? Echostar 17:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Rp? Would you like to start a new rp? I haven't decided what's happening with Mary yet... but we could try Elle/Ace, or another Emily/Patricia, or Melinda/Ace? Echostar 16:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I do. I had a crazy but amazing weekend and never started one, so do you have a preference? Echostar 13:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Quiddicth Hey, I know this is late but the circumstances are really bad. My Mom just sprung a surprise camping trip on us. We're leaving soon and I won't be able to GM the matches. Could you please do it? "Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends," John 15:13" Talk 19:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Soon? Also, I posted in Ferlen's office. If you think a letter to Benjamin or Renee is appropriate as well, let me know- and also let me know which character would be better to send it to. Echostar 04:43, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ferlen's reasoning makes sense. The only thing I might add is if Ferlen would relay the information to Hope, since she wouldn't be notified. Also, any preference with the next rp? Echostar 13:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch I did... it was confusing which was supposed to be for Quidditch, and which for House points. So the one on top is the Quidditch Cup points. And I'll do my best to get rid of the Hufflepuff Cup. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Black Lake Your post with Melinda :) Echostar 14:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Patricia's Musing I started a rp for Emily/Patricia in the Boathouse. Echostar 23:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Head's Up Hey! I know you're swamped, and so I'll send this message to Jisk as well. But you've got a couple of new applications in the Ministry Registration page. And with a graduation, there could be something of an influx coming. Just thought I'd let you know. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:19, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Magus Hey, I took Jac's apartment off the Magus page, because he's moved back to France, right? If you still want it there, let me know. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up Since you're really super busy at the moment, I wanted to make sure you saw what Jisk posted on my talk page. I won't be around to rp for the next 6 weeks. Feel free to message me on my sandbox if you want to get ahold of me. Echostar 21:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Aging down the Attaways Hey! So, since you're really swamped, I figured we can just age down Alden and Arthur, and have them start next IC term? Hopefully between now and then your activity can work its way back up. :) 18:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Apartment Hey, I hope life is well for you :) I just wanted to quickly ask about the Kimi/Emily/Patricia apartment plan and if you still want to go ahead with that...it's okay if not. I just wondered if you wanted me to be setting it up or how you wanted to go about it. We can wait a little if you're busy, there's no rush :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi :) I knew that you're pretty busy at the moment, so to save you some time and went ahead and made a version of the flat on my sandbox. It was hard to know what you and Echo would want, so you're free to change any of the colours or style or anything, it was only something I quickly made anyway :) I didn't do Emily's room obviously, so you can have the honour of designing that yourself :P I went with a flat, I hope that's okay, and thought that maybe it could be at Cholmeley Lodge, since Kimi has a friend who offered her a cheap apartment there. I tried to imply that it's quite a small flat, since it's got three bedrooms squeezed in, and tried to find pictures that reflected this and their fairly small budget. Anyway, I'm rambling now, I'll just let you look and make any adjustments you see fit xD ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 18:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP I hadn't started one. I guess I hadn't seen you edit at all, so I didn't bother? *shrug* I've started one now... I was thinking Faith and Melinda. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:30, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thomas is moving out! Feel free to post with Ash/Melinda at their new place whenever you've got time! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC)